


I Am So Sorry...

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Battery - Freeform, F/F, Light Angst, Regret, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single teardrop slid onto the pillow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am So Sorry...

"Silver fills my eyes.  
I kiss her still,  
For she will never rise. "

\- My Dying Bride (For My Fallen Angel)

 

Morgana has spent a wonderful evening along Morgause's side, but she had to leave her for the night. Nevertheless Morgause insisted on accompanying her on her path: "I won't let you go alone - it's dark night and harmless ladies like you are in danger." Morgana tried to protest that Morgause would have to return on her own for her mother was supposed to return during the night and they both knew how Morgana's mother couldn't stand Morgause. "What's the difference when you're coming back on your own?" But Morgause didn't want to hear from any other possibility that she's a gentlewoman and will walk Morgana home.  
The path was crawling away from the main street through the park where almost all lights had died out. The bunch of teenage kids was boozing in the shadows. When they spotted ladies, they let out some homophobic utterances. Morgana shivered. The path was cornered and dark and narrow and crooked. She wrapped her fingers tightly around Morgause's arm. Morgause tapped her hand with her soft fingers to assure her everything will be alright... assure her one last time.  
"Hey, dyke," yelled one of the kids, "come to my pants and show me what your tongue can do." Morgause was radiating strength, but Morgana knew her well enough to spot the apprehensions hidden beneath... and this knowledge only fed her fear to grow. A heavy hand fell upon Morgana's shoulder: "I'm talking to you, fag."  
Morgause was checking Morgana carefully- she needed to be sure her counterattack will be righteous. As soon as that smelly bastard tarnished Morgana with his touch, she trapped his forearm in a tight grip and with a swing she had learned she disjointed his shoulder. The creep screeched and the rest of his group started to close around the ladies. Morgause targeted her fist right into the bald dude's snitch. "Morg, run, my darling," she yelled. Morgana, panicking already, laid her foot onto the scumbag tumbled down on the ground, jumped over him and fled, racing the wind until she could breathe.  
Morgause kicked one of the dickheads straight into his face when she felt another two catching her arms, so she couldn't fight properly. She was trying to release at least one hand, but suddenly she was paralysed with a ghastly pang impaling her few inches beneath her heart.  
Morgana woke up from the initial fit of panic. Morgause! I cannot leave her there! Running back even faster she produced her cellphone quickly and dialled 999.  
Morgause hit the muddy trails. She rose her hand and saw the sticky dull red liquid dripping from her fingers. She didn't bellow. Her sight was blurring and she only saw the shining blade stained with crimson drops in front of her eyes.

Morgana arrived back to the park. Cops were coming already, but it might take minutes for them to arrive. Morgana saw no trace of the rapists and that fact filled her with terror never felt before.  
As soon as she ran towards the spot she has abandoned Morgause, she found her beloved one laying on the ground. "No!" hollered Morgana. She dropped to her knees and pushed her hand against Morgause's wound: "Darling... don't you die on me, please!" Morgause was stroking Morgana's hand softly: "Morg... don't leave me..." Morgana's eyes were filling with tears: "Morgs, I will never leave you again. Please, stay with me." Morgause smiled. "I love you," she whispered.  
Morgana watched the lock of golden hair fallen over Morgause's lips, waiting for them to rise as her breath tangles in them. But slowly she realized there is no breath coming. The rivers of Morgana's eyes overflown their banks. She barely recognized the blue lights and the sirens and the strong cop's hands pulling her away. Morgause was gone. _Gone!_ Morgana broke down.

Morgana was walking back from the shop. She spotted Morgause with the bags by the front door, the sunrays playing with her golden locks. "Don't look for the keys, Morgs, I'll open for you," she called out and ran towards the main entrance. As soon as she opened the door, she saw Isolde, a skinny blonde from the fourth floor smiling at her: "Thank you... Morgana, right?" Morgana shivered. "Yeah..."  
Morgana crawled into her apartment and collapsed onto the bed. It had been two months since her beloved Morgause had passed away... and she was still seeing her everywhere. It was her fault Morgause was gone. If she only had resisted... if she only had stayed with Morgause. "I am so sorry," whispered Morgana. And a single teardrop slid onto the pillow.

"I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace."  
\- Within Temptation (Our Farewell)


End file.
